paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Match Made In Heaven: IraXAli pups
These are Ira's and Ali's pups, belonging to TheArcticDove and Icetiger101 . If you wanna use them in a story, please ask us first, thanks! Appearances Farah: She has pointy ears, that are fawn coloured. Her tail is fluffy, and also fawn coloured, but the underside is white. Her muzzle, chest and underbelly are white, while the rest of her is fawn coloured. She has her father's shape. She has emerald green eyes and a pitch black nose. She has a cream pup tag, ribbon on her right ear and a cream bracelet, with an emerald flower on it, her collar is also matches her eyes. Lillian: Lillian is a daddys girl. She has the same, big poofy ears and a flag like tail. She also has the soft smooth fur as well. Her ears are a light honey brown, as is her tail. The rest of her pelt is a lighter honey brown, a mix between her father and mothers colors. While Lillian is leaning more towards her fathers shape, she had taken in her mothers short legs. Her nose is a dark, dark brown and her eyes are a beautiful icy blue. She wears a light pink color and a different array of bows. Personality Farah: Farah is a hyper and bubbly pup, taking after her auntie. She loses her temper pretty easily, though, and will snap at anyone who makes the mistake of hurting her family or friends. She absolutely loves sparkles, glitter and pink stuff. She is a definite girly girl, and will not even go near a splash of mud. She is also somewhat of a neat freak, and doesn't like to see a single thing out of place. She loves baths, and hanging out at Katies' pet parlour. She doesn't really care what other pups think of her, and doesn't care if they judge her, and call her a 'weirdo'. She is quick to make friends, and is also quick to trust pups and people. Lillian: Lillian, is,, a little different than her sister. She is bossy, sassy, and wants to take charge. She can lose her temper easily, and often makes snarky and sarcastic comments. Lillian is the obvious leader of her 'pack.' She can be rude without even knowing it. She is pretty judgemental to others, espescially if they make fun of Farah. She is actually quick witted and thinks of good designs for her tailor job, and enjoys the creativity challenges. Though, despite all that, she has a good side. She wants to please people and make them feel good about themselves, just as she cant. She has a lot of anxiety and self-doubt, and feels if she acts cool and tough, people will like her more. She is mostly shy on the inside but her courage on the outside makes others think not. The only person who knows are Farah, whos always kind, and her parents. She also loves to play matchmaker, and always tries to hook up Farah and her friends. Overall shes a kind and anxious pup with a mask. Stories, collabs and songs Trivia Crushes: Farah: Loom They met at the puppark, and immediately hit it off with how social and hyper they both were. They continued to 'accidently' meet at the park for the next few weeks, before Farah got slightly impatient, and asking him out. At first, he was slightly hesitant at accepting, since he didn't want it to spoil their friendship. However, she kept repeating the question to him, until he reluctantly agreed. Their first date went swimmingly, so they continued going out. This, time it was Loom's turn to ask her the next big question, if she wanted to be his girlfriend? She immediately accepted. After dating for slightly over two years, Loom popped the big question of marriage. Of course, she once again accepted, and after six months, the two were happily married. Still making the pups! Lillian: Spiro Fears: Farah: Fire and thunderstorms. Lillian: People not wanting her and being alone. Random facts * Farah is allergic to ivy and bees * Farah loves to cook * Farah loves helping Katie around her pet parlor * Lillian works with Katie, and sells some of her designed clothes at her parlor. * Lillian is allergic to peanuts. * Lillian has a huge crush on Spiro, even though she doesnt want to say. * She actually has a job, and she makes and designs clothes. Job Lillian: Designer/tailor of clothes. She loves the challenge it gives her sharp brain and she just is creative in general. Pup-pack Lillian: Lillians Pup-pack is a light cotton candy pink with darker spots. It is made out of a cozy thread that is light weight and flexible. She has a barrette that is the same color of her suit. Tools: * Thread * Sewing kit/supplies * Sketch paper * Other materials * Needles * Back up supplies Collar + Puptag Collar: Lillians color is a darker shade of cotton candy pink. Puptag: Lillians puptag has a needle and thread on it with a light purple background. Gallery Category:Second Gen Category:Second generation Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Colfea's Chara Category:Co-Owned Pups